Destiny Tower
Destiny Tower is the most valuable place in the universe. Location There's only a way to enter Destiny Tower and that one is to cross the Hidden Land to enter the Distant Land.After crossing the Distant Land, there's a final trial: The Sky Tower. The Sky Tower Its not as high as Temporal Tower but due to the fact that Destiny Tower is rather than floating in the sky, its placed on the top of the clouds.Sky Tower is protected by Rayquaza and instad of having a set place Rayquaza flyes around it.When the top is reached a huge stairway can be seen leading to Destiny Tower. Destiny Tower A Huge tower with at least 10000000 floors...even more.The First Floors are just blank rooms with various defense sistems.The next floors are filled up with structure so it cannot be explored,instead one must climb it from the outside using the clouds.The middle part of the tower is a room with a shrine which is most of the time mistaken by the top of the tower.The next floors are pure dark and are filled up with time and space dust creating nightmares for the ones that visit it.The final floors are the network of Destiny Orbs, this place ocupes most of the floors in Destiny Tower but fortunately there's and elevator to the final floors.The final floors are just walls with unown writing detailing most secrets of the universe.The top is mostly hollow but outside the tower there are more... First set of floors The first set of floors is ocupped by wild creatures trying to protect the tower. Second set of floors The inside cannot be explored.Instead on the first floor there's a window leading to a network of stairs located in the clouds. The Middle Part The middle part is ocupped by a shrine that honors the deities of time,space and distortion.Most of the ones that try to climb the tower think that this is the top and so they leave.However when on the center of the room the Mystic Sword is injected then one can go up the next floors. Third set of floors These rooms are dark and are hollow but deppending on the one who climbs it a nightmare will attack him/her. This will repeat for the next floors. Fourth set of floors and the library of universe This place is where the destiny orbs are held.The destiny orbs are orbs where one can see through it what will happen on a soul in the universe.If the one who's sees it has enoungh Mystic Energy then he/she can modify the destiny of that soul.When a soul there loses its physical body(dies) the aura inside the orb leaves it and then goes for judgement to see where it will pass its afterlife.Ghosts however will leave their orb and then will seek another orb to enter and bother its soul. The final floors The final floors are ocupped by some paintings in unown describing some secrets of the universe.LIke how it formed and some acient deities. The top At the top there're some floating rocks and a beautiful view to the center of the universe.The Destiny Orb of the universe is also found here in a huge floating shrine.The Orb size is almost ten times larger than the ones in the floors below.It contains info for whats happening and what happened to the star in the center of the universe.Its said that this orb is sinchronized with a book...